GaoGaiGar BEGIN
by Saito-Soul
Summary: Follow Mamoru, Kaidou, and Cainto, original character, twenty five years after the last events that took place in GaoGaiGar FINAL, as they battle the mystery that is THE POWER.
1. The Wild Cat's Cry

Prologue

It has been several years since the Gutsy Galaxy Guard's and Guy Shishioh's victory over The 11 Planetary Masters of Sol. They sacrificed their own lives to allow their youngest allies, Mamoru and Kaidou, to live on in the original Universe, because the Repli-Universe that they had been fighting in was soon to be collapse on them. Unwilling to forget, through these twenty-five years, both Mamoru and Kaidou have worked with the remaining factions of the GGG, so that the legend of not only Guy and the GGG, but also J, would live on.

Determined to succeed in this goal, they began to cast aside some of their human emotions, forcing women to give birth to children whose embryos were infused with G-Stone technology, working towards the goal of creating a complete race of Evoluders. Despite all their hard work, they failed almost all of their attempts to create even one Evoluder successfully, most of the babies being born with disfiguring features and/or no sign of any change in their DNA. One exception was one child who was born with minor alterations to his DNA, the GGG, Mamoru, and Kaidou deciding to take this boy in and raise him as their own, in hopes that one day he would be the one to fulfill what they had been wishing for.

1 - The Wild Cat's Cry

_"Even though we were exiled from Earth, we came here with no doubts. We're the heroes, aren't we?!" - Guy Shishioh_

A young boy with lightly tanned skin carefully sat down at a table in the middle of the room. It was exceptionally large, considering a lot of cafeterias in schools, and had buffets with any kind of food that you could imagine, one at each corner of the room. He checked his plate, which was clean with the exception of a little bit of sauce and a few crumbs, and decided to fill it up again, which he hadn't considered when he had gotten up to get a drink from one of the taps. Picking up his near-clean plate, he got up as carefully as he had sat down, as to not draw any unnecessary attention to himself. As he walked passed all of the other tables packed tightly with both men and women, it seemed as though his effort was going to waste, because with every table he passed, another few people would be pointing at him and whispering to their friend next to them. Before he could make it to one of the buffets, a tall, healthy looking man with dark brown hair that fell between his eyes stepped imposingly in front of him.

"Make sure you get to testing on time, Cainto, or there'll be some big punishment," The man smiled. He couldn't keep a straight face for very long, let alone a serious tone. He put his hand on Cainto's head and ruffled his jet-black hair up a bit. "Like you ever would, not when you have me making excuses for you all the time," He glanced up at the clock, beginning to step away slowly, raising his hand to say goodbye. "I have to go now, or I'll be late myself!" He began to trot towards the exit of the large cafeteria. "Try to make it on time, got it?"

"Of course, Captain Mamoru," Cainto waved back, watching the man trot away. He was wearing uniform for a male in the GGG, which stood for Gutsy Galaxy Guard, a white jumpsuit with black stripes down the side, white gloves, white boots, and an open orange vest. It looked fun to wear, and comfortable, but it had always reminded Cainto of pain, because the only time that he ever wore it was during his testing time. Cainto was an Evoluder, the only of his kind, but not the first, he was told. He had close relationships with the two Captains of the GGG, the one who had just left, Mamoru Amami, and the other, who usually recorded the data of Cainto's tests and who he otherwise never saw, Kaidou Ikumi.

Cainto picked his food from the buffet and sat down down to eat, and before he knew it he was already ten minutes late for his daily testing session. He decided to disregard being cautious, hurriedly getting up and rushing for the exit, stopping only to drop his plate in the sink. After sprinting for almost three minutes, he finally made it. Above the door it read 'Testing in Progress', with the light that was supposed to light up the letters turned off. Pushing the door open slowly, Cainto tried to sneak his way into the room unnoticed, and was halted by a sudden shriek-like yelling.

"Where have you been, Cainto?! Don't even answer, I'm sure you'll just make up another excuse that I'll be forced to believe," A woman with short, pink hair, who seemed to be 19, around Cainto's age, who had yelled at Caito, was pointing at a couple of hangers, which had his uniform on them. "Suit up. You're definitely going to need it today." Cainto sighed, dragging his feet over to the other side of the room, slowly starting to slip off his clothing. The woman noticed, and turned away quickly. "Tell me before you do that, I'm a woman even if you don't see me that way!"

"Sorry, Seroan," Cainto apologized, smirking as he finished changing clothes. Like always, at first he felt a little restricted in the apparel, but after a few minutes of stretching, he felt back to normal, and it was a lot easier to move around. Cainto started towards the room that he usually was in during his tests, and began to look around the room. All of the consoles were unmanned, and it was empty aside from himself and Seroan, which was extremely strange, because every other time he had ever gone to his testing, the room was lit up and full of people running around with data, though now it was dimly lit and deserted. He was almost to the room when Seroan seized his hand and began leading him to the other exit of the testing room.

"You won't be testing in there today. This time, we'll be doing it outside," She pulled him all the way to the door, and typed in the emergency exit code, which was the only way the lock would release for the sliding door to open. She pressed enter, and the door slid open cleanly, Cainto shielding his eyes from the immediate light that poured into the room with his free hand. He quickly dropped his hand to his side at what he saw, his mouth agape and his eyes widened. An extremely large, animal-looking object was sitting out on the newly paved asphalt, with all of the people that he usually saw in the testing room standing around it, except for Mamoru and Kaidou.

"What...what exactly is this?" Cainto asked Seroan, his eyes still wide and his arm hanging limply at his side. She turned to him and smiled, simply leading him towards the object instead of responding. She seemed excited, so Cainto immediately was sure that she knew exactly what was going on. When they came within a little more than a hundred yards of the object, it became easier to see, and Cainto's eyes seemed to pop out of their sockets. It was a mechanoid, not in human form, but in the form of an animal, more specifically a feral-type animal. "This..." He began, being quickly cut off by another voice.

"Welcome, Cainto Leopardo," Cainto was unfamiliar with his voice, and looked up to where it was coming from, on top of the mechanoid's head. He immediately recognized the two people standing there as Captain Mamoru and Captain Kaidou, and since the voice he heard was unfamiliar, he assumed that it was Kaidou that had spoken to him. "Today," Kaidou began, confirming who Cainto had thought was speaking, "you will be using the Fusion technique with this mechanoid."

"Are you serious?!" Cainto's mouth closed and formed a toothy grin, his eyes glinting in the sun as he continued to stare up at the two Captains, one of whom he looked up to as a father. The top of his left hand began to glow green, and Seroan let go of it. A distinct 'G' symbol appeared on it, and his golden eyes began to glow slightly with the same hint of green. Suddenly, the eyes of the mechanoid, which Cainto had finally confirmed as an animal of the cat family, began to glow bright green in response to his glowing. Mamoru and Kaitou jumped down off of its head, pulling their chute cords midway from the ground, slowly gliding down and landing beside Cainto and Seroan.

"Of course," Mamoru ruffled Cainto's hair in the same fashion as he did earlier, "you've earned it." He motioned for Seroan to hand him something that she had, which was wrapped in cloths, and he unwrapped it slowly. It was a helmet, which seemed to be golden, or at least it was polished very well. It had two short antennae-type protrusions coming from the top, which formed a V-shape in the front, leaving the top of the helmet open, and it came down over your ears and had two side pieces that curved upwards and in once they reached the bottom of your face. "You'll be wearing this...it's an heirloom. You'll be wearing this and the rest of the armor set over your uniform." Mamoru punched Cainto in the arm playfully and grinned when he saw he was pouting about having to wear something so out of the ordinary. "And once you've done Fusion, you can name him." Cainto's smile exploded, and he snatched the helmet from Mamoru, fitting it on top of his head. It was surprisingly a perfect fit, like it was made for him, even though it was an heirloom, like Mamoru said.

"So, where's the rest?!" Cainto asked in excitement. Mamoru chuckled, looking Cainto up and down.

"The spitting image..." He whispered to himself.


	2. Human and Mechanoid, One in the Same

2 - Human and Mechanoid, One in the Same

_"Have you forgotten, Mamoru? Victory goes to those with courage!!" - Guy Shishioh_

It wasn't long before Cainto was clad in armor of the same gold as the helmet Mamoru had given him. He had on golden chest armor that was made out to shape to a young, lightly toned body, which was connected to two shoulder guards. On his forearm to the top of his left hand was a guard, and on his left hand was a black glove instead of his normal white, to match the black of his jumpsuit that was on his arms. He had on a golden belt and golden boots, the boots being made of armor, doubling as ankle guards. They had told Cainto to take off the glove on his right hand, revealing the green 'G' symbol, which continued to glow brightly along with the mechanoid's eyes, though his own eyes had stopped glowing, reverting back to their own golden-yellow color, which also matched his armor.

Mamoru approached Cainto once he was fully suited up, touching his shoulder and looking at him with proud eyes. "It's time, Cainto. You ready?" He asked the boy, saying it in a sarcastically doubtful tone. Cainto pushed the Captain away, as to tell him 'Of course I am, stop messing around'. Mamoru nodded to the boy and then nodded to Kaidou, who walked over to the rest of the Cainto Test Team. Mamoru led Cainto over to the front of the mechanoid, looking up at it with great pride. "Since you were born, me, Kaidou, and the whole rest of the team have worked during night hours to build this guy here," Mamoru looked back down at Cainto with the same pride as he had been looking at the mechanoid with. "We've made him just for you. You're both our pride and joy," He ruffled up the boy's hair one last time, laughing as he did so. "Show us what you two are made of."

Nodding, Cainto turned his back to the mechanoid. He felt a rush of something he had never felt before; maybe he was nervous, but he wasn't sure at all. All of these people had been watching him all of these years, nearly every day of his life since he was seven years-old. He shouldn't be feeling reluctant or nervous at all, so it couldn't be anything like that. It was such a surreal feeling, and it made his whole body shiver; however, it all shattered and his complete consciousness came back to him when he heard a female voice scream for him to begin. He had been trying to discover what the strange feeling was, and was so completely absorbed into that that he couldn't clarify who had shouted out, but he knew that this was his time; no, _their_ time.

Gathering himself up, Cainto extended both of his arms up and out to his side, just how Mamoru had showed him. He could feel adrenaline pumping through his veins now, along with his boiling blood. It was so much for him that he almost hesitated. "F-FUSION!!" It seemed like the adrenaline was moving his body by itself now; all of a sudden, he was in the air, higher than he ever thought he could jump. When he looked down and saw the mechanoid's paw-like feet a ways below him, he realized he must have been near its head.

Suddenly, he was grabbed from behind by some sort of unseen force, and began levitating backwards, towards the mechanoid. Before he knew it, he was inside of its robotic mouth, and his arms began to fuse with its wiring, as well as his legs. "So, that's why they had to test my sync-rate with machines!" Cainto realized, smiling as the mechanoid's mouth closed. He was sitting down, because his back had also, at some time, assimilated with the mechanoid's innards, but it felt as though he was kneeling on all fours. All of a sudden, he felt sick to his stomach, though it didn't make him feel bad, it cleared out the strange feeling he was having earlier.

Outside of the mechanoid, the team, along with Mamoru and Kaidou, watched on in amazement as the mechanoid stood up from its previous position. The claws on its back legs swung backwards, and human-like feet shot out from the front. The head of the mechanoid slid down and turned forward, the front legs sliding down a little more, a bit above where the head had slid down. The claws on the front legs swung backwards as well, human-like hands shooting out of the bottom. Above the previous head of the mechanoid, another, smaller head shot out, this one resembling a human face. There was one green jewel slated in the middle of the face above the eyes, and it was already glowing brightly.

Inside, Cainto could still feel his body's adrenaline pumping, though he was no in control of it, and it gave him a slight feeling of nirvana. He had felt the whole transformation of the mechanoid, and it seemed a lot more like he was standing normally. Suddenly, his vision changed from that of the inside of the machine's mouth to the outside. Cainto didn't know how this had happened, and he didn't care. He loved the shocked faces of the whole crew, amazed at what he could do. He himself was amazed, because he had never thought he could do something as amazing as this, performing Fusion with a mechanoid. He was so excited, he had decided to yell out his own words of victory, through the face of his newly transformed mechanoid.

"Leogan and Cainto, once two separate beings, but now one through Fusion!! And that one's name is..." Cainto smiled, his smile reflecting in the face of the mechanoid. "CEOGAR!!" The newly dubbed CeoGar's silver painted metal shined in the beaming sun, glaring at the witnesses' eyes.

Mamoru and Kaidou stared at the result of Fusion, big smiles on both of their faces. They both began to clap, and soon, everyone else that was there was clapping, whistling, and shouting. Cainto continued to smile, looking down on his friend's through his new friend's eyes, who roared out in excitement also. Everyone, including Cainto, began to laugh, until someone from inside the base came running out, everyone stopping, eyes watering, to hear what he had to say.

The man looked sweaty, and it wasn't a very good compliment to his baggy eyes. "Unknown hostility has landed in the nearby town of Rivaraine! We've been called in to investigate!" He announced, some people beginning to grimace. Cainto's smile had left him, but his hot-blooded heart had not.

"Alright!" He yelled out through CeoGar. Everyone turned to him, and Mamoru began to smile again, predicting what he was going to say. "Let's not stand around here reflecting on how awful it is, let's go there and stop whatever's going on!" The G-Stone on CeaGar's head began to glow even brighter, and Kaitou nodded.

"I understand, we all do." He took out a golden key, and it flashed in the sun, before he put it back away in his pocket. Mamoru turned to him, shocked.

"Kaitou, you...?" He began to ask and stopped, realizing what he was saying to Mamoru by showing the key. Mamoru nodded, and Kaitou smiled back in response.

"Let's get there and test Leogan and your combined power, Cainto!"


	3. This Power's Fate is in Our Hands

3 – This Power's Fate is in Our Hands

"_C'mon, Rock and Roll!!" - Mic Sounders the 13th_

Cainto couldn't believe this. Not only was he fused with a mechanoid and on his way to an opportunity to battle, he was flying. Kaidou ordered for the CeoGar to be equipped with the recently developed StealthGao III, one of the GaoMachines that Mamoru had told Cainto were 'The secret to true victory and courage". The StealthGao was asphyxiated on CeoGar's back, almost like it had fused with CeoGar itself, and was using a special jet propulsion system developed to run off of G-Stone energy to propel them to extremely fast speeds. The StealthGao was jet-black, and was designed to look like a military stealth fighter plane. Flying beside the CeoGar were other models of the StealthGao, and inside them were some of the staff who had worked on Cainto's tests over the years.

"Approaching city of Rivaraine. Prepare to touch down in five seconds," a woman's voice instructed.

"Finally!" Cainto shouted. Even though Rivaraine was the closest city to Headquarters, it was over 15 miles away. It had taken quite a while to get there, even at the speed they had been going, and Cainto was relieved. He landed CeoGar on the outskirts of the city, letting out a sigh of relief. Controlling CeoGar wasn't as hard as it seemed, because since he had preformed Fusion with Leogan, it was basically the same as moving his own body. However, Cainto was inexperienced, so he was effected greatly by the large amount of g-force. Nevertheless, he was smiling as he looked down upon the large buildings that he had once looked up to, feeling as though he would be able to reach any heights; as long as he was with his friend Leogan.

"Disturbance spotted! 45° to your left, Cainto!" The voice was cracking with surprise, and Cainto disregarded the information, because he didn't need it. He threw up CeoGar's left arm, which was able to barely block a red fist. Cainto could hear gasps from the rest of the team on the communications system; he knew they were as shocked as he was. A little to CeoGar's left was a robot at least one hundred feet taller than the fused mechanoid. It was clad in red: red arms, red legs, a red chest, and a red face. It was so red, it seemed as though it was glowing red. It had quick reaction speed, and it threw a punch with its free hand at CeoGar's second face on its chest. CeoGar went flying backwards; it was a good thing that he had been facing the city, so he got hit away from it, so he wouldn't injure anyone.

"What is this?!" Cainto asked, quickly recovering from the hit and bringing CeoGar to its feet. His right hand began to glow with the 'G' symbol again, and all of a sudden, the whole cockpit that he was in was glowing with the same bright green. Mamoru and Kaidou, inside their own StealthGao, looked up at CeoGar, whose G-Stone had began to glow again. Cainto smiled confidently, and CeoGar's face mimicked. "I have no idea what you are..." both of CeoGar's arms extended forward, and the claws that had swung backwards during Fusion began to swing forward again, resting on the top of CeoGar's hands, "...but I'm going to make sure you don't hurt anyone!" CeoGar's hands crunched tightly into fists, and Cainto rushed at the robot, pulling back both of his arms as far as he could.

Mamoru's eyes widened, and he looked at Kaidou. "A Claw Arm? Already?!" Kaidou nodded, smiling.

"Not just that, its a double Claw Arm. He sure is something..." Kaidou pointed at CeoGar, Mamoru looking back at it. Cainto began to grind his teeth, the adrenaline once again pumping, faster than ever, his blood boiling over so much that he thought that he veins would pop out from under his skin. He got close to the robot, and with one quick movement of his arms, thrusted the two claws into its chest. The claws didn't get in too far before the robot realized what had happened, and drew back its own arm. It flung its arm forward in a rage, hitting CeoGar straight in the jaw of its human-like face.

CeoGar stumbled back a little, its claws sliding out of the robot, but it stepped forward again, beginning to hack at the robot continuously with its claws. "Take this! Our body and our soul!!" Cainto was shouting so much his throat was aching. He couldn't stop at all, and he didn't know why. Each time he landed a hit on the robot, the cockpit began to glow a little brighter, and he began to feel a little more at ease. That feeling the he had right before he had done Fusion with Leogan was back again, and this time it felt as though it was pumping in his veins along with the adrenaline. He thought he would explode if he stopped, that he had to continue attacking this thing no matter what.

The robot began to get fed up with being constantly scratched and clawed, and extended both of its arms out to its side. A wave of some energy came from its body once, and CeoGar flew back farther than it did the first time. Cainto was panting; he had been forced to stop, and he didn't know where all of the energy that he was getting had gone to now. He was about to bring CeoGar back up for another round against the robot when Mamoru's face appeared before him, blocking out most of his outside view.

"Cainto, you've done well with Fusion, and performing with Leogan up to this point, but it's time that we really started fighting," Mamoru had a slight uncertainty in his voice, and Cainto didn't like it.

"What do you mean, Captain?" Cainto was exhausted, and he had no idea how he would be able to take down this robot at all.

"Going one step further than Fusion."

"One step...further?" Cainto didn't think that there was anything better than what he had done; he was doing something unimaginable.

"I mean Final Fusion."


	4. His Memory Will Not be Forgotten

4 – His Memory Will Not be Forgotten

"_Of course, it was you who called me out!" - Guy Shishioh_

"Final Fusion?" Cainto asked. He knew a lot about Fusion, but he had never heard anything about Final Fusion. The image of Mamoru nodded, his lips beginning to form a smile.

"You'll be linking CeoGar up with the GaoMachines," He held his fist up to the screen, "It's all up to you now, all we can do is deploy the GaoMachines. We're relying on you, Cainto." Mamoru's uncertainty was gone, and his voice was now full of confidence. Cainto gritted his teeth, and looked into Mamoru's eyes.

"I got it...we'll both do it," he faked a smile, and scrambled CeoGar to its feet. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this, but as far as he knew, it was their last chance to take this thing down. He could hear the low sound of conversation over the communication channel, but he tried not to pay it any mine. The image of Mamoru disappeared, and Cainto knew it was time.

"Final Fusion, Approved!" Cainto heard both Mamoru and Kaidou yell.

"Roger!" The female voice Cainto had been hearing began to speak again. "Program Drive!!" Cainto heard the cracking of glass, and all of a sudden, words began to come to his mouth on impulse.

"FINAL FUSION!!" He screamed, extending CeoGar's arms out to its side. CeoGar began to spin around, a green mist releasing from the vents usually used for heat exhaustion. After a few good spins, the mist had surrounded Cainto and CeoGar, and it was so think that you couldn't see inside or outside of it. Suddenly, two machines pierced through the mist. One resembled a red and black bullet-train, LinerGao III, and the other resembled a black and white military tank, with two large golden drills on the front, DrillGao III.

Cainto was overwhelmed with emotion, but he decided to sit back as the Final Fusion technique began to animate itself as it wished. CeoGar's lower half of his body, from the waist down, turned backwards. Both of its legs slotted into the DrillGao's two separate openings, which had been revealed when the two drills slid backwards, until almost all of the leg was covered by the black machine. It locked onto the legs, and the two halves of the DrillGao split off from eachother. The StealthGao III shot off of CeoGar, allowing the CeoGar's arms to turn until they were on its back, revealing an opening where the two arms used to be. The LinerGao filled the opening, going in one side and coming out of the other until it was evenly placed.

The StealthGao latched itself back onto CeoGar, locking in place and covering its unused arms. Two biceps dropped down from both sides of the LinerGao, and the engines for the StealthGao slowly locking into place with those. A human hand spun out of either engine until they were properly placed, and detached from the StealthGao. Two black pieces from the StealthGao came forward and locked into CeoGar's animal mouth, forming two large fangs. A black helmet dropped down onto CeoGar's silver head, with two red cooling vents, and a golden V-shape above the eyes, which had an opening where the two antennae met. A white mask-like piece, which resembled teeth slightly, shot up from the bottom of the helmet, covering CeoGar's human-like mouth and nose. CeoGar's green eyes, the only part of its actual face that still remained, changed from green to red, the G-Stone on its forehead slotting into the V-shaped antennae's opening, the 'G' symbol briefly flashing.

Cainto punched the newly formed super mechanoid's fists together, "GAO..." he crossed both of its arms across its chest, "CEO..." and he finally brought both of its arms down violently, resting them at its side, "GAR!!" The green mist that had been protecting him dissipated when he brought GaoCeoGar's arm's down, revealing his foe once more. The whole rest of the team sat and stood there below the super mechanoid, in complete awe. Mamoru and Kaidou had seen this plenty of times before, so they weren't as stricken, but most of the rest of the team had never seen something like this before.

"We'll strike you down, no matter what, to defend our resolve!" Cainto's continued to speak the words that kept coming to him. GaoCeoGar pointed its finger at the robot with new authority, because he was no longer intimidated by size, this super mechanoid probably being even taller than the robot. The robot must have had some intelligence, because it began rushed head on at GaoCeoGar. Cainto guessed that it had realized that it no longer had much of an advantage over him anymore, so it decided to take him down quickly and not draw out the battle, afraid that Cainto might discover more power along the way.

The lower part of GaoCeoGar's right arm, the StealthGao's engine, began to spin clockwise, and Cainto drew its arm back. The spinning part of the arm began to glow pink, and could be heard grinding against the rest of the arm. "Broken Magnum!!" Cainto shouted, throwing its right arm forward, the pink forearm launching off towards the robot. The robot extending its left hand to block the attack, the spinning punch landed square on its hand. In a matter of seconds, the robots whole left arm had been destroyed by the attack, the forearm returning to Cainto and connecting back with the rest of GaoCeoGar's right arm. That attack couldn't have been an accident, but Cainto didn't feel like he had done it himself; nevertheless, he now had a huge advantage over the robot.

Suddenly, the robot began to glow bright orange. Circuitry slowly began to reform on its left arm, and in hardly five seconds, it had recovered its arm completely, without any sign of damage at all. "I-Impossible!" Cainto couldn't believe it, but even though his advantage was gone now, he smiled. His right hand began to glow green again, slowly beginning to fill up the cockpit once more. "It's alright...now I can show you what we are really made of..."


	5. The Two Domains

5 – The Two Domains

"_Everyone's courage gives me power!!" - Mic Sounders the 13th_

GaoCeoGar rushed at the robot, their chests clashing. The robot stumbled backwards, and got caught in the face by GaoCeoGar's fist almost immediately after being knocked back. Wires shot from the robots chest, and they extended out like tentacles, grabbing for whatever they could get a hold of. They were too quick, and Cainto couldn't maneuver out of the way in time. The wires wrapped around GaoCeoGar, quickly pulling it in towards the robot. The robot had its arm pulled back, ready to launch a punch at the super mechanoid once it got within range. The drill on GaoCeoGar's left knee began to spin quickly, and Cainto actually jumped towards the robot, the drill-knee extended out.

The drill came in contact with the lower abdomen section of the robot, drilling a hole not only through the robot, but drilling a hole much bigger than the drill itself. GaoCeoGar used its hands to push off of the robot, both breaking the wires and sending its opponent falling backwards. As Cainto had expected, while on the ground, the robot began to glow orange again, components slowly regenerating until it was like the attack had never happened. The robot slowly came to its feet, as slowly as it could have, almost as if it was taunting Cainto. It took its arm and pointed at GaoCeoGar, mimicking the way that Cainto had pointed at it earlier.

"Very funny...it seems like you're not so unintelligent after all," Cainto decided to point at the robot again, to give it some recognition. "Well then, how about we finish this up?" The robot seemed to have agreed, putting its arm back at its side. The orange energy that Cainto had seen it using to regenerate began to gather around its hands, and it lifted them both up, opening them, the palms facing GaoCeoGar. In one quick burst, the orange energy seemed to jump off of its hands, changing into a projectile attack. The two bolts of energy hit GaoCeoGar in its chest, but Cainto was able to keep his ground without moving a step.

Cainto began to move in for a counter-attack, but when he attempted to move the GaoCeoGar's legs, it wouldn't respond. "What the-" Cainto couldn't finish before the GaoCeoGar was struck right in the face with a punch from the robot, whose fists were still glowing orange. This punch felt at least two or three times stronger than the others Cainto had gotten hit with, and he assumed it was because of that same orange energy that had been regenerating the robot and that had paralyzed GaoCeoGar. Cainto couldn't stand his ground this time, the punch actually turning GaoCeoGar around and making it land flat on its face. Cainto was in such pain that he couldn't even move the super mechanoid, and he could feel tears beginning to form in his eyes. This was his first attempt at using the GaoCeoGar; his first attempt teaming up with Leogan, and he had failed.

"Don't give up!" Cainto could hear a voice coming from somewhere, but he couldn't quite tell where. What was surprising was that it wasn't coming from outside of GaoCeoGar; it was coming from inside. Suddenly, it seemed like the cockpit had gotten bigger. Cainto looked to his left in the cockpit, and he saw a man, a bit older than he was, and dressed in almost identical armor, sitting beside him. Cainto was shocked, but he had almost no energy left to express it. The person didn't seem injured at all, and was smiling at him. "If you give up now, you'll never be able to do what you want! You have to do the hard and difficult things that you don't want to do before you can do what you want to..." The man's left hand, began to glow green, because it had the same 'G' symbol on it that Cainto's did.

"Y-You...who are you?" Cainto struggled to speak, and it was the only thing he could do now. Before he could get an answer, the man disappeared, becoming a cloud of green dust. The green dust floated over to Cainto, and seemed to disappear into his right hand, right where the 'G' symbol was located. All of a sudden, Cainto could feel the adrenaline returning to his veins, his blood flow speeding up. He brought GaoCeoGar to its feet, and faced the robot. Cainto's whole body was green, and he could feel some power swelling up inside of him. GaoCeoGar's G-Stone, on its forehead, was glowing so bright that the team below had to shield their eyes.

Cainto crossed GaoCeoGar's arms at its chest, and brought them down slowly at its side. Once again, the words that he was saying, and the power he was tapping into was not his own; he figured that it must be the man's, the one who had been sitting next to him. "Hell and Heaven!!" Cainto shouted, GaoCeoGar's left arm beginning to glow bright yellow, its energy pulsating outwards. GaoCeoGar's right arm began to glow bright red, its energy spiraling inwards. Cainto began to slowly bring the two hands together, chanting something in a low tone. "Gemu giru gan go gofu..." Electricity began to form between the fingers when the two hands became closer, and at the end of the chant, Cainto interlocked the fingers, holding both hands out in front of him.

A green mist began to come from GaoCeoGar, trapping the robot in front of it within its path. Cainto began to cry out as the StealthGao began to propel him forward, the drill-knees digging into the ground and spinning, propelling GaoCeoGar even fast towards its opponent. I hardly three seconds, GaoCeoGar was right in front of the robot, and Cainto pushed the interlocked hands into its chest, easily piercing right through it. The robot, damaged, began to glow orange again, in means to recover once more. Cainto, realizing this, pulled both of GaoCeoGar's hands apart, tearing the robot in half while it was still damaged. The result was a large explosion, which sent GaoCeoGar sliding backwards, its arms no longer glowing.

When the smoke cleared, there was no sign of anything left over by the robot. GaoCeoGar had fallen to its knees, and already, Mamoru was out of his StealthGao, running towards it to see if Cainto was alright.


	6. No Heart, No Power, No Courage

6 – No Heart, No Power, No Courage

_"Using yourself in place of a Quath? You really are a defect..." - Palus Abel_

The pounding of his head was getting worse, and the monitor to his left, beeping constantly, wasn't helping much at all. Cainto strained himself, and very slowly but surely, lifted himself into a sitting position on his bed. He was dressed in a patient's robe, and his face, as well as his arms, were scratched up throughly, but not heavily damaged. The most peculiar thing was that his right hand was glowing green, 'G' symbol revealed, but Cainto didn't seem to be paying any mind to it at all. It had been glowing like that for four days now, or so he had been told, non-stop. Cainto had been unconscious for two days and the third day's morning, so he had only seen it glowing since yesterday afternoon.

It was evening, and there were a number of chairs surrounding Cainto's bed. Some laid askew on the tile floor, while some were upright, as though they were attentively watching his every move. Cainto's test team had been watching him ever since they had returned from his battle against the mysterious red robot, most specifically watching his G-Stone embedded right hand. Cainto wasn't really sure why it was glowing; all the other times it had started glowing, he had felt a sort of empowerment, but now all he felt was a lingering pain from the past battle. Cainto had no idea how late it was in the night, but he was sure it had to be fairly late, because his room light's had been turned off, and his right hand filled the room up with an eerie green glow.

Cainto looked to his left again, and saw the I.V. machine, which was filled up with some sort of thick, green liquid that appeared to be glowing by the light of his hand. Cainto could hear footsteps outside of his room; tap, tap, tap, and that didn't help his headache either. A certain pair of feet stopped in front of his door, and without knocking, stormed in. Mamoru's abrupt entrance wasn't out of anger; it was out of concern and urgency, the latter obvious to Cainto as he glanced up at his Captain's eyes briefly. "Do you have something to tell me, Captain?" he began, scratching his short black hair, which was being stained by his hand's resonating. "I have a migraine, and I'm trying to get some sleep..."

"This is important, kid," there was no sign of humor in Mamoru's tone, "I want you to get dressed in your uniform and get down the the Testing Room as soon as possible, got it?" Cainto nodded, and he gave Cainto a smile, so that he wouldn't be thrown off by his command. After that, he turned tail and stormed quickly back out the way he came, hurrying to get back to the Testing Room. Cainto let out a heavy, unenergetic sigh, and rose to his feet. He slipped on his uniform quickly, and began to head out of the door.

The uniform reminded him of pain even more now than it had before he had ever performed Fusion; he was afraid that he'd never be able to return to battle again, just because of this fear of even being in anything associated with the pain he received. He could hardly even hold his own in battle in the first place. The only reason he had been able to defeat his enemy had been because of the strange man that had appeared beside him, telling him what to do, performing his actions and saying his words for him.

When Cainto reached the Testing Room, the sign above the door that led inside was lit up, its florescent bulbs dimly lighting the otherwise shadow-covered hallway. When he entered, it was so bright in the room that he had to shield his eyes, and almost even took a step back out into the hallway. Every computer console in the room was manned; everyone who wasn't at a console was delivering papers and messages from one operator to another. In the center of the room sat the two main computers, where Kaidou and Mamoru usually sat, though only Mamoru was there, and the console to his left was shut off.

"Where's Captain Kaidou?" Cainto asked Mamoru, walking up beside him, resting his left arm on the top of the computer's monitor. His right hand was still glowing, but its green shine was dimmed down by the surrounding brightness of the lights around the room. Mamoru glanced up briefly, then returned his eyes to his work.

"He's off somewhere picking something of his from a few years back," he replied, turning off the monitor and getting to his feet, "Come with me, I need to show you something." Cainto did as he was told, following his Captain to the small room in the front of the main room, where he had done his testing before the day he performed Fusion with Leogan. "Listen up, this isn't going to be exactly easy to take." Mamoru's eyes were dull and stern, and his face had gone from its usual flushing color to a frightening pale. "It's about your right hand." Cainto smiled, joyful for the first time in days.

"You finally know how to turn off this glow? It's been keeping me up ever since I've woken up, I haven't gotten any decent sleep." He began to lean forward, but Mamoru motioned him back down into his seat, his face complexion not changing at all.

"All we know his cause of the glow, and why it won't stop."

"What is it, Captain? What's making it keep glowing?" Mamoru hesitated at first, but in a short second he decided otherwise. If he was scared, how was Cainto supposed to take the news without getting frightened?

"As you know, you were injected with G-Stone technology, technically making you an Evoluder from birth." Cainto nodded slowly, because he definitely knew what he was. "However, we had to implant a G-Stone in your right hand in order to amplify your Evoluder powers, which is why your right hand glows, and shows that 'G' symbol."

"Get on with it, I know this stuff already."

"Very well...the truth is that the G-Stone in your hand has begun rejecting you ever since your first battle, and that is why is has begun to glow. We're 99 sure that the cause of the rejection is the fact that your actual body was hit with the enemy's energy attack, as well as GaoCeoGar, which caused your body to stop moving, and the G-Stone in your hand to shut down. For whatever the reason, your G-Stone's power kicked back in, which caused it to begin to glow so bright. Now the G-Stone is torn between two decisions, to reject your body or accept it, and until it decides, its power flow will remain constant, which also means it will keep glowing. It eventually will come to the decision that it cannot decide between the two choices, and self-destruct itself, ultimately killing you from the inside-out. The only way to save you is to have you either get hit with the same energy again, which is the lesser of the options, because it would terminate the G-Stone's power, or to have whatever powered up your G-Stone in the previous battle power it up once more."

Cainto was shocked; it was a message of death. In this condition, he couldn't battle at all. If he couldn't battle, neither of those options could be considered. The G-Stone was his heart. Without his heart, he had no life, no power. Without any power, he couldn't muster up enough courage to live, and he would die. 


	7. You're Somebody, Keep Your Heart

7 - You're Somebody, Keep Your Heart

Cainto stood in the hanger, staring up at his friend, Leogan. He couldn't believe how short lived their friendship would be; there was only a small chance that he would live through this predicament, and if he did, the only real option that he had would leave him as a normal human, incompatible with any G-Stone. He could feel himself on the verge of tears, and he had look away from Leogan in order to stop them. He didn't think things could get any worse; he would never be able to help anyone ever again in any way, he would never have enough confidence ever again. "Chin up, boy." Cainto turned around quickly, trying to hide his sorrowful eyes. It was Captain Kaidou, and he was clutching something in his right hand. "I want you to take this, now, and stop your weeping already." Cainto hadn't heard Kaidou talk that much, let alone attempt to comfort someone, even if it was distant. He opened up Cainto's hand and placed the object in his open palm. It was a gem; it was a pinkish-red and was shaped like a four-pointed star, a glow dimly lit in the center. "Take that." Kaidou began to leave the hanger, stopping once and turning back to Cainto. "I want you to stay here, and when you hear the siren, perform Fusion with Leogan and form CeoGar. I'll instruct you afterwards over a private channel."

"Perform Fusion? Without my armor?! That's cra--" Cainto had begun to complain, but Kaidou was already out of the hanger, giving the young Evoluder no choice but to follow his strictly set orders. He turned back to Leogan, clutching the strange gem that the Captain had given him tighter and tighter, its glow slowly getting brighter. Cainto had decided; he would perform Fusion with Leogan before the siren that Kaidou had mentioned, and if it didn't feel like it did when he had first done it, he wouldn't go along with the Captain's orders. Cainto looked up at Leogan one last time, smiling. His right hand was still glowing strong, yet for the first time he had seen, Leogan's G-Stone wasn't reacting at all to the glowing. It was probably because his G-Stone was outputting a kind of "wild signal", and it was on a complete different frequency then a G-Stones normal power output.

Cainto turned around and spread his arms out to his side, just as he had done before. "FUSION!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. He began to float upwards and, just as suddenly as before, the strange feeling rushed to him. At first, it made him want to double over in pain, but he quickly made peace with the feeling, using it to propel him farther upwards. He could hear Leogan's mouth behind him, slowly opening up, and it quickly pulled him back into it, closing back up faster than it had opened. Cainto quickly interfaced himself with Leogan, closing his eyes to concentrate. When he opened them back up, only seconds after he had synced, Leogan had already transformed them into CeoGar. "Good job, buddy..." Cainto smiled, and looked down at his left hand. The gem's red glow was gradually increasing, but was still easily dwarfed by his right hand's glow.

"Going against orders, as usual," Cainto heard a voice over the intercom, which he was now able to recognize as Captain Kaidou.

"I'm sorry sir, but I had to be sure that I could do this..."

"I understand, but you still have to wait for the siren, got it?"

"Understood, Captain." Cainto began to slowly walk CeoGar to the exit of the hanger, his hunger for battle raging inside of him, gnawing at his every nerve; it would only rest once he was in the heat of a true battle. He had never had this hunger before, and had only started feeling it when approaching his first battle in the CeoGar. Before Cainto could halt the CeoGar in front of the hanger's gates, he began to hear a loud screeching noise, and then the whole hanger shook, like something had hit it. He quickly recognized the screeching as the defense alarm siren, which meant that the base was being attacked.

"Go, now!" Cainto could barely hear Kaidou's orders over the siren, but he charged at the hanger exit nonetheless. The slammed into the reinforced doors, knocking them clean off. They would only open for an approved deployment of a unit, and Cainto didn't quite have that verification. Once outside, he began to frantically turn from left to right, searching for the disturbance. When he couldn't find the cause, he looked up, and spotted it in the act. It was a large orange and black robot, a bit bigger than the last one, with large, demon-looking black wings and orange spikes along its forearms and legs. It wasn't very friendly looking, and Cainto guessed that none of them would be. He brought CeoGar down, and thrust it upwards with as much force as he could, jumping onto the second roof of the base, where the robot was attacking. 

Cainto had a slight feeling that he might not be able to affect this thing at all with the CeoGar alone; he was probably right, because the first robot he had faced didn't look half as strong as this one, and he was hardly able to scratch that with a Claw Arm attack. "I'm done screwing around with your kind!! All you do is cause havoc and mayhem!!" Cainto shouted. The robot, hearing his cries, stopped its thrashing on the base, turning to face its new opponent. This one, to Cainto's surprise, had a similar face to the GaoCeoGar, but it wasn't exactly alike. The cockpit was suddenly flooded with a red glow, and Cainto glanced down at his left hand. The gem was at full power now, and a 'J' symbol was visible within its depths. "Wha...what is this?" He wondered. He could feel its power; it felt similar to the power he had felt coming from the G-Stone during his last battle, yet it also felt slightly different.

"Never mind the gem, it's time, Cainto!" Cainto could hear Kaidou's voice again on the private channel, and he took his eyes off of his left hand.

"Right...GAOMACHINES!!" He shouted, and out of the hanger flew the StealthGao. Cainto looked up and down, watching the DrillGao pop up from under the ground below, and the LinerGao come flying from the distance towards the base. "Alright..." Cainto threw CeoGar's arms out to its side, jumping up off of the base's roof. "FINAL FUSION!!" The GaoMachines took their proper places, and the G-Stone slotted-in through the opening in GaoCeoGar's helmet. "GAOCEOGAR!!" Cainto could feel the heat in his body rising from his blood, the adrenaline pumping again. He was fighting again, when only a little while ago, he thought it was all over. All he could do was smile now, the green and red energy surrounding him. "Let's go, you disrespectful piece of scrap metal!!" Cainto rushed at the robot before it could strike, grabbing it by its waist. Summoning as much strength as he could, he lifted it off of the roof, over GaoCeoGar's head, and hurled it over the side of the base.

The robot crashed head-first into the ground below, causing a small explosion. Before the smoke cleared, Cainto could see a faint orange glow through the smoke, and immediately knew that this robot could do the same as the last one he had faced. "Good...it wouldn't have been a fair fight otherwise!!" Cainto shouted, bounding over the side of the base after the robot.


	8. Our Son

8 - Our Son

Cainto loved this feeling; being hit and being able to hit back, moving at such a fast pace, not knowing what was going to happen next. It was the thrill of battle, and he had come to love it ever since he had first fought the first mysterious robot. He saw this robot not as a disturbance, but as something brought up to leisurely pass the time. It continuously threw punches at GaoCeoGar, which Cainto caught and blocked with ease. He could feel he had gotten much more adept at controlling GaoCeoGar in response to his own body's movements, because there was hardly a millisecond's different between Cainto's initial movement and GaoCeoGar's mirroring. The robot jumped back, realizing it wasn't having much effect on GaoCeoGar at all, since it was timing its attacks and parrying them. It brought its arms forward, and the spikes on its forearms shot out. They were very impressive looking weapons; if the robot slashed his arms forward, Cainto was almost sure that they would be able to lop one of GaoCeoGar's arms right off if he tried to block it.

"Damn, I'm going to have to keep this at a distance." Cainto told himself. Before Cainto could make any precautions to his new battle plan, the robot dashed at him with a speed that shouldn't have been possible for a robot of its size, its forearms crossed over its chest, shadowing its robotic face. The look frightened Cainto for a moment, but he quickly realized that he had to act as fast as he could to move out of the robot's line of attack. He began to rev up the DrillGao's treads, which whirred to life at his command. He was able to maneuver out of way right before the robot brought its forearms down, the blades crashing into the ground, kicking up an extremely large area of soil. Despite missing, the robot's speed began to show itself even more, bounding off of its feet and lunging back at the GaoCeoGar in an instant. Definitely knowing he wouldn't be able to dodge this attempt, Cainto threw out GaoCeoGar's hands right before it was struck.

The robot's blades hit GaoCeoGar's palms, but Cainto closed its hands before they could slice through. In one movement, he brought the robot to the side, stepped slightly past it, and threw it. It only made it about 200 feet before it hit the ground, but it began rolling a good 300 more feet. The robot began to get to its feet, and Cainto saw his only opportunity to attack from a distance. He clenched GaoCeoGar's right hand and brought its arm back, the forearm beginning to spin rapidly. That was when Cainto saw the true potential of the robot, who had already gotten to its feet and was rushing at GaoCeoGar just as he had begun preparing his attack. "C'mon, cut me a little slack here!!..." He shouted, the hand connecting to the spinning forearm beginning to spin the opposite way. All the while he was preparing his attack, Cainto kept his eyes on the robot, which was closing in quickly both of its bladed arms dragging along behind it, so that it could attack from both sides of GaoCeoGar at once. Cainto hoped he could have charged his attack for a little longer, but once he realized that his enemy was almost within striking distance, he knew that he had to strike.

"BROKEN MAGNUM!!!" Cainto screamed, plunging GaoCeoGar's spinning right arm into the robot's exposed chest before it had a chance to strike with its blades. GaoCeoGar's forearm didn't disconnect like the first time; probably because it had already hit its target. The fist and rest of the forearm continued to spin, glowing pink, slowly ripping a bigger hole into the robot each second. Once the hole was big enough, Cainto through GaoCeoGar's other hand into the hole, its right arm ceasing its spinning, and began to try to pull the robot in half, just as it with the first robot.

GaoCeoGar's hands grasped onto either side of the hole it had made in the robot, beginning to pull outwards. Cainto was putting all of his force into GaoCeoGar now; however, it didn't seem to be producing any results, and in a few seconds, the robot began to glow orange, a sign that it was starting to regenerate. Suddenly, Cainto's right hand and the gem that he was holding in his left hand began to glow brighter, both of their glows increasing steadily. Then, beams of light came from both sides of the robot, a red one on the left, and a green one on the right. Cainto looked up and saw two glowing figures, both the size of a human, with glowing wings coming out of their backs. He didn't immediately recognize them, but after a few seconds of staring at the two, he definitely had no doubts about who they were.

"Captain Mamoru?! Captain Kaidou?!" Cainto asked, but the two just kept their arms extended, firing beams of their respective colors at the robot. The beams seemed to be dulling the orange color which signified the robot's regeneration, and when Cainto saw, he realized what they were doing almost instantly.

"Go, its your only chance Cainto! Use Hell and Heaven!!" The glowing Captain Mamoru instructed.

"Right!" Cainto replied with confidence, though he had no idea how to use the attack that the Captain was talking about. He could feel himself losing all that was driving him; the adrenaline in his blood was disappearing, his blood was cooling down, and the strange feeling that he had become so accustomed to, was fading away. He lowered his head, and he stopped pulling on the the robot's inside. "Damn it..." He mutter, "damn it all to hell..." He began to grit his teeth, ready to give up on defeating his enemy. However, when he looked up, he realized that his right hand and the gem, through all of his angst, had never stopped glowing, and had only kept glowing brighter, filling the cockpit with warmth. Cainto smiled, and all at once, the adrenaline returned to his blood, his blood was boiling, and the feeling had began looming over him again. The same man from the previous battle was sitting to the right of him again, smiling, looking onwards at the enemy robot. Cainto glanced at him briefly, and then mimicked him, looking out at the robot and smiling at it. "I understand..." He muttered, beginning to pull on the robot again. "It's so clear now!!" GaoCeoGar's right forearm began to glow red, and the left on yellow. 

"_Gemu giru gan go gufo_..." Cainto said in almost a whisper, his hand and the gem bursting out in a blinding glow. He cried out, and pulled with all of his remaining the strength. Unlike the previous attempts, this time the robot split apart almost as easily if though it were supposed to, and fell to the ground in two halves, the resulting explosion sending GaoCeoGar, along with Captain Mamoru and Captain Kaidou, flying backwards. The GaoCeoGar landed on its back, and Kaidou and Mamoru began to fly towards it.

"Cainto, are you alright?!" They screamed. All Cainto could do was laugh, because his right hand had stopped glowing.


	9. The Color Wheel

9 - The Color Wheel

Cainto slowly nudged his way out of Leogan's mouth, whom was too exhausted from the battle to open it. Cainto didn't feel like bothering him to open his mouth any wider than he already had; he deserved a good rest, he had helped save his life. Once Cainto was completely out of Leogan, he collapsed onto his metal chest, the metal still warm from the engines, or whatever powered Leogan, working so hard. He was so out of it, he almost didn't realize the two Captains running up to him. "Cainto!" One of them shouted, probably Mamoru. Cainto could hear the footsteps not too far away, and he turned over so that he could look at them. They weren't glowing anymore; after all, they weren't in battle anymore. Once they reached Cainto, without saying another word, they lifted him up onto their shoulders, and began carrying him towards the base.

"What about Leogan?.." Cainto managed to wheeze out, looking back briefly at the still formed GaoCeoGar, collapsed on its back. It looked as though it had lost the battle, when in fact it had won over its opponent with hardly a scratch. Neither Captain Mamoru or Captain Kaidou looked over at Caidou or GaoCeoGar. They simply continued to walk towards the base, almost mindlessly. That was when Cainto saw it; the two Captains were just as worn-out as Cainto was, and even though it wasn't physical, he could feel that they had some injuries to tend to.

When they got inside of the test room, which was already buzzing with people, they set Cainto down in the same chair as Mamoru had when he announced to Cainto his greive news, and sat down in two chairs on the other side of the table. Mamoru almost immediately put his head down on the table, face-first, and Kaidou had to pull his head back up by his hair so that he wouldn't fall asleep. Captain Kaidou was just as exhausted, but Cainto knew that he was a lot more proper and formal than Captain Mamoru was. He folded his hands on the table slowly, and cleared his throat. "We're happy you're no longer in danger, Cainto..." Cainto smiled, and looked down at his right hand, the endless green glow no longer lingering on it with the 'G' symbol. "As you've seen earlier, both Captain Mamoru and I can correspond with a certain power," Cainto nodded, his attention now fully paid to Captain Kaidou, "and I'm sure that you've made the connection between Mamoru's 'green energy' and the G-Stone." Kaidou's face was beginning to seem less and less fatigued now, and he straightened up in his chair. "However, what do you think my power comes from?"

Cainto's eyes widened, and he brought his left hand up to scratch his head, catching a slight glimpse of the gem that Kaidou had handed to him before the battle. He snapped his fingers. "This?" He asked, pointing at the gem. Kaidou nodded, extending his hand out to it. Cainto was about to hand it to him across the table, but before he could, the gem slipped out of his hand and floated straight into Kaidou's palm.

"Yes, this," Kaidou flipped it from one finger to the next, "the J-Jewel." All of a sudden, the gem dissolved into Kaidou's hand, popping out into the palm of the other one. "Listen up Cainto, what I'm about to say is very important, and you have to fully understand it." Cainto fixed his slouching position, and opened his eyes a little more, because they were half-closed due to his lack of energy. "Our enemy that we are facing has been confirmed by GGG to be using something called THE POWER, an energy much stronger than anything we use, produced by the planet Jupiter. Now...the J-Jewel is almost completely a carbon copy of the G-Stone created by my people, who have long since died out. Despite being a carbon copy, the J-Jewel has unique properties, such as not being able to function at the same time as the G-Stone of its user. Basically, you cannot use the G-Stone and J-Jewel at the same time because of this, and the only reason you were able to was because the G-Stones power was on a different frequency than a normal G-Stone, though it no longer is. Also, the J-Jewel works much more effectively in conjunction with a G-Stone than two G-Stones together, and we'll need as much power as we can get to nullify the effects of THE POWER. If you put these two properties together, you come to one conclusion, and do you know what that is?"

Cainto scratched his head again. "What?"

"You come to the conclusion that because you cannot use both a G-Stone and a J-Jewel, yet the best combination is a G-Stone and a J-Jewel together, you must have another person using a J-Jewel."

"What do you mean by that? Only certain people can use a G-Stone, right? Isn't it the same with the J-Jewel?"

"You're right, Cainto, but we've planned ahead. You see, when you were born, the only successful Evoluder, we knew that you wouldn't have the potential to single-handedly take down a threat, if one ever arose. That's why we began testing again, in secret, and we succeeded only a month later in producing another Evoluder. However...this baby was not born with G-Stone DNA, but instead..."

"With J-Jewel DNA?" Cainto guessed.

"Correct, and we sent her to the Chinese HQ, where she's been raised for the last 18 years. I sent for her a few days ago, and today she arrived...we weren't able to tell you because we thought that the news about your G-Stone was a lot more important."

"I guess...but then, where i--" Cainto looked at the opening door, and a girl stepped into the room. From what Cainto could tell, she was only a few inches shorter than him standing, and she was pretty lightly-built. Cainto began to look her up and down. She was wearing heeled white boots, and had on long, black stockings to cover her revealed legs. She was wearing a white skirt that was a little more than halfway to her knees, and a long-sleeve black shirt under her regular GGG vest. She had a pretty cute face, Cainto thought, and light-blue hair, tied up into a ponytail. Cainto picked his hand up from the table hesitantly, and waved to her. "H-Hello?..."

She didn't smile, only closed her eyes and briefly curtsied. "Hello, Larean Niaxjou, pleased to meet you."


	10. I'm Going With You

10 - I'm Going With You

It had been about a month since Cainto's last battle, which was extremely strange to him, seeing as his first two battles were only a few days away from each other. However, Cainto wasn't complaining, because even though he loved to fight, when he wasn't fighting he had time to relax and make sure he was ready for the enemy at any time. The month he hadn't battled wasn't exactly relaxing as you would call it; he was training almost every day, and he was hardly able to get much time to himself to do the things he regularly did. It wasn't all the same as it had been before; with Larean training beside him. Captain Kaidou and Captain Mamoru had been them together more and more so that they could learn more about each other because, after all, they would be fighting alongside each other soon enough.

"Your eyes," Larean startled Cainto, handing him a blindfold over his shoulder.

"Huh?.." Cainto asked, slowly accepting her offer.

"You tend to keep your eyes open when you sleep," She looked to the ground when he turned around, "and it's not good for all of the stuff floating around in the air to get in your eyes while you're asleep.." She looked back up at him, right into his eyes. That was the only real time he had seen her eyes, a dark-shaded gold, which was somehow very brightening. He smiled, slipping the blindfold into his pocket.

"Yeah, thanks..I'd never thought of that." He turned back around, heading back towards the hanger. He was going to check on Leogan, because he hadn't seen him since the last time that they had formed GaoCeoGar. Kaidou had said that it was unnecessary for him to visit him, since the maintenance staff did a perfect job of maintaining Leogan's performance, but Cainto wanted to go down there just to see how he was feeling. Some would say it was weird, talking to a machine, but it wasn't so weird when the certain machine had intelligence of its own. Before Cainto had taken even five steps, the siren he had heard last time, before he had went into battle, began blaring again, a voice booming over it.

"Emergency Deployment, Emergency Deployment. Both 'pilots' quickly report to the hanger for briefing and launch. I repeat, Emergency..." Cainto was already running towards the hanger, closely followed by Larean. They were luckily somewhat near the hanger area, so in less than a minute they were surrounded by support members, quickly being suited up. Cainto was dressed in the same golden armor as before, weird antennae and all. Larean's armor wasn't exactly the same, though it had the same concept; the armor was almost identical, though it was yellow-green, and she had on a helmet instead of antennae. The helmet was the same yellow-green as the armor, and it was pointed slightly up at the back. Her hair, which was now out of the ponytail, was hanging freely from the back of the strange helmet. She pressed an unseen button on the side, and a red visor popped down over her eyes, information beginning to flash before her eyes.

Suddenly, Cainto's vision became green, and he looked up to see Mamoru standing over him. He guessed that he had pressed the same button on the side of his antennae-helmet. There wasn't enough time to speak, so Mamoru just ruffled up Cainto's black hair like he always did, smiling and walking off. Cainto and Larean were escorted to their respective animal-machines, now standing square in front of them. Leogan was gleaming in the light, looking as good as he had when Cainto had first seen him. He looked over to the side, in front of where Larean was standing, and his mouth slowly slacked open.

Cainto had heard Captain Mamoru and Captain Kaidou talking about her partner, and all he had been able to pick up was the word 'big', which made him think that it would be bigger than Leogan; however, the robot was roughly the same size as Leogan, but its head was almost two times bigger than his. It was a steely black color, and its head had green stripe markings on it also. Before he could get a complete look at it, someone behind him patted his shoulder, signaling for him to perform Fusion with Leogan and head out. Having performed Fusion two other times already, all Cainto had to do was face away from Leogan, put his arms out, and all at once they had formed CeoGar. Cainto quickly lept out of the hanger and as soon as he was outside, the StealGaoIII had latched onto CeoGar's back and he was off and flying.

Larean looked up at her partner with a blank expression, turning around and extending her arms to her side, as though she had done this hundreds of times before. "Let's go, Kigrcan..." She whispered, closing her eyes and jumping up. "FUSION!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, Kigrcan jumping forward and swallowing her whole. It's transformed almost exactly the way that CeoGar did, though it kept its clawed feet and hands instead of them changing into a human-like form. Its human head popped up from above its animal head, painted the same black as most of the rest of the robot, an enlarged replica of the J-Jewel fixed onto its forehead.

"KraGar!" She shouted, immediately rushing out of the hanger after the Fusion was complete. From behind KraGar another StealthGao, not unlike the StealthGao III, latched onto its back, Larean flying up and easily catching up to the hesitating CeoGar. "What's wrong, Cainto?" Larean asked, trying to slow down and keep pace with him.

"Nothing..." Cainto was smiling, and he leaned forward, the StealthGao III's jets firing up to their maximum output. "Just waiting for you, so we can go together!!"


	11. Everything Has a Face

11 - Everything Has a Face

It was an extremely brief before CeoGar and KraGar had both made it to the spot that had been reported as being attacked. It definitely wasn't a prank call, because there was an extremely large robot thrashing about the city, throwing small buildings and knocking larger ones over. As the two approached the city, Cainto could just barely hear a voice coming from the robot, though he quickly dismissed it when they came into range. "G-Cannons, fire!" Cainto shouted, four small cannons on the StealthGao aiming over CeoGar's shoulders. They fired one quick burst of green energy at the robot, which Cainto could now see as being quite a bit taller than GaoCeoGar. The shots struck the robot in the rear, and it didn't seem to notice until Cainto had started charging up another shot. "Let's go at him again!" He yelled, the green energy gathering in the cannons again. "Fire!!" He repeated, the energy bursting out just as it had the first time.

The robot raised its enormously large hand and in one sweep, knocked the shots to the side, deflecting them at nearby homes and people. Suddenly, the same voice that Cainto had heard a minute ago busted out into laughter, and he could hear it clearly this time. "Heh, what the hell do you think you're doing with such a weak attack?" The voice mocked, the robot reaching out and bringing its hand back to swipe at CeoGar.

"Cainto!" Larean shouted from KraGar, her voice helping Cainto regain his focus and hover out of the way of the robot's deadly attack. Cainto flew back over beside the KraGar, to the outskirts of the city, and the robot followed slowly, with large steps. Once they were all out in the open, Cainto and Larean could finally get a good look at the robot. Cainto instantly realized that it was different from the other two he had fought previously; this one was certainly larger, but it was unique from the others in the face that on its chest it had the face of some kind of reptile. Above that face was another face, with the same white mask as GaoCeoGar, as well as a blade-like protrusion running down the middle of its head. The whole robot was heavily built, painted over in dark blue and chrome, besides the black head. It frightened Cainto because it was strikingly similar to GaoCeoGar's design, yet he could tell it was so much stronger.

"Check." The same voice said suddenly, the robot's large limbs somehow folding into themselves to become skinnier. All at once, the robot was right in front of Cainto, punching CeoGar in its chest, knocking it easily to the side. Cainto went flying downwards, and almost hit the ground below, though he was able to recover using the StealthGao's jets right before CeoGar hit. The robot turned and flew at CeoGar at an extreme speed, almost instantly appearing in front of it. "Checkma-" The voice began, though it was cut off when KraGar's Claw Arm hit directly into the robot's face. The robot flew back a bit, but it was still a lot larger than the two mechanoids, so it easily recovered without any visible damage. "Just when I thought I could get a little more fun out of you, that's all you got?" The voice mocked again, the robot beginning to glow orange.

"W-Who are you?" Cainto asked the voice, watching the robot carefully, anticipating an attack. At first the voice didn't respond, and the robot started to glow brighter orange. However, when the robot's glow began to fade, the voice came back, its mocking tone gone.

"You want to know my name?" It asked, the reptile chest's mouth opening up slowly. A man was standing inside of its mouth, his whole body glowing bright orange. From what Cainto could tell, he had long red hair, past his shoulders, and he was wearing a black trench coat that covered his entire body, with the collar turned up, peaking above his ears. He had a deep, dark smile, and his eyes were a dull brown, contrary to the bright orange clinging to his entire figure. "My name is Kyosuke," his eyes suddenly glinted the same orange as his aura, "I want you to remember that name when you're on your death bed." The reptile mouth snapped shut, and Cainto felt another fist in his chest as the robot connected with punch after punch into CeoGar's animal head. The pain was so unbearable that Cainto couldn't open his eyes anymore, and he was closing them so tightly that tears began to stream down his cheeks.

"Final Fusion approved!" Cainto's eyes shot open at the sound of Captain Mamoru's approval, using CeoGar's legs to push off of the still bombarding robot.

"Understood! Program Drive!!" The same female voice responded to Captain Mamoru's orders.

"FINAL FUSION!!" Cainto heard another female's voice scream, and he looked up, watching the KraGar extend its arms outwards and begin spinning, the same green fog that had protected him during his Final Fusion shielding its transformation from Cainto's sight.

"What the..." Cainto was staring in awe at the green fog, never thinking that he'd be on the outside of it. He was so perplexed that he didn't realize that he was still in a battle.

"Too late for you!" Kyosuke shouted, dashing along the air to strike CeoGar from the side with another punch while he was staring at his comrade. Before the punch connect, the green fog dissipated, and a familiar looking super mechanoid blocked the robot's fist with a pink glowing left hand.

"GaoKraGar," Larean said calmly, throwing the robot backwards with ease. Cainto was still shocked from the Final Fusion, and Larean had to push CeoGar away from itself. "Cainto, I want you to sit this one out. It's about time that someone else should get a chance to fight," Larean instructed him, now staring down Kyosuke's robot.

"Impressive.." Kyosuke remarked, his robot's limbs expanding back to their first size, now becoming larger than GaoKraGar. "But do you really think it will be enough to defeat my KyoGrief?!!" He mocked, the robot, KyoGrief, beginning to glow an extremely bright orange. "Especially when I know all of GaoCeoGar's techniques!"

"Shut your mouth." Larean interrupted. In the still of the battle, Cainto was able to also get a good look at GaoKraGar now. It was basically the same as GaoCeoGar; however, the StealthGao it was using was designed differently, and instead of the square-shaped G-Stone on its forehead, it had the four-pointed star-shaped J-Jewel slotted through its golden antennae-like crown, as well as the chest being Kigrcan's head. "This isn't GaoCeoGar.." GaoKraGar's cockpit began to glow bright red along with the J-Jewel on its forehead, "...this is GaoKraGar!!"


	12. Both the Same but Different

12 - Both the Same and Different

"It doesn't really matter what you are now," Kyosuke mocked, the color of his robot now masked by The Power's glow, "me and KyoGrief will make sure you're nothing after this battle!" He shouted, rushing straight at GaoKraGar. Even though KyoGrief had returned to its first, larger size, it was still extremely fast, and Larean was only able to block the KyoGrief's extended left arm by a fraction of a second. Kyosuke snickered briefly, his robot's limbs retracting back in. He quickly landed a kick in GaoKraGar's knee, and then delivered an incredibly quick jab to its head; however, before he could land any more attacks, Larean smacked the smaller KyoGrief away with a pink glowing left backhand, putting some space between the two.

"You're quite annoying.." Larean smiled, bringing GaoKraGar's left arm back. The forearm began to spin clockwise, and then the hand spun counter-clockwise, the whole arm beginning to glow pink. "I can't stand the sound of your voice, so take this and shut up..."

"Are you serious? I know all of GaoCeoGar's techniques, which means I know all of yours!!" Kyosuke snickered, clenching KyoGrief's right hand into a fist and extending it out in front of him. "Dragon.." he slowly pulled the clenched fist back, the whole arm glowing with an intense orange, "Claw!!" Kyosuke threw the fist back out in front of him, a flaming silhouette of the fist firing off at GaoKraGar. Larean didn't flinch in the cockpit, instead her left hand beginning to glow a blinding red, the J-Jewel on GaoKraGar's forehead mimicking the shine.

"Fine then..." Larean brought GaoKraGar's other arm back, and it began to spin the same way as the first. "Double Magnum!!" She screamed, throwing both arms forward, both of them disconnecting at the top of the forearm and shooting towards KyoGrief.

"How--" The right fist slammed into KyoGrief's shoulder, spinning against it, and ripped its whole left arm off at the shoulder. The left first was barely deflected by his Dragon Claw, saving KyoGrief's other arm from the same fate. Panting, Kyosuke reached over and held the remnants of KyoGrief's left shoulder with its right hand. "How did you use two Broken Magnums?!"

"I told you already, this isn't GaoCeoGar. This is GaoKraGar..we're not the same." Larean chuckled, the glowing of her left hand settling down. It had been easier than she first thought to catch Kyosuke off guard; by the way he had been roughing up Cainto, she wouldn't have expected him to be this easy to disable, especially with his weird size-changing robot. She had only just began to calm down when she could again hear Kyosuke's mocking laughter, and she gritted her teeth.

"Impressive, very impressive," KyoGrief's orange glow continued to shine steadily, not fading even with its injuries. "I guess that I have no reason to not go all out on you now." Kyosuke let KyoGrief's remaining right arm fall to its side, and the glow that was surrounding the robot began to center around the solitary hand. "Power Claw!" He shouted, the aura beginning to form around the robot's hand, enlarging it. It formed large sharp talons on the enlarged hand, and Kyosuke raised the hand almost to show it off. "I will claim your GaoKraGar in the name of Jupiter!" Kyosuke shouted, orange energy shooting from KyoGrief's back, propelling it forward extremely fast, even faster than how it had originally moved. Kyosuke slashed upwards, barely missing GaoKraGar's left arm and lopping off the left wing of the StealthGao. Larean was caught off-guard by the speedy rush, but moved in to jab at KyoGrief, who swiftly dodged the punch, slashing again, this time downwards. It missed again, but lopped off a part of the LinerGao.

"Damn!!" Larean had begun to get frustrated, and punched at KyoGrief again, only to have her attack evaded once more. Kyosuke saw his chance to land a clean blow on GaoKraGar, and propelled forward once more, slashing upwards at GaoKraGar's right side this time; however, a clawed arm shot out from KyoGrief's left, knocking its energy claw away. When Kyosuke turned to see the culprit, KyoGrief was struck in the face with the same claw, sending it plummeting downwards. Larean looked to her right and saw the CeoGar, its Claw Arm gleaming. "Cainto..." She began, but he halted her.

"You have to finish him off now, I only caught him by surprise!" Cainto shouted, CeoGar jumping back out of the battle to avoid any serious damage. Larean only nodded, glancing down at the recovering KyoGrief. Her left hand began to illuminate the cockpit again, the 'J' symbol finally appearing distinctly.

"Requesting Goldion Hammer assistance," Larean calmly said, her steadiness regained.

"Request Accepted," Mamoru replied, his voice coming through on the communication channel from back at the base. Kaidou approached Mamoru, handing him the golden key that he had flashed at him before Cainto's first battle. "Goldion Hammer, Operation Approved!" He shouted, holding the key up briefly before slamming it into the lock console in front of him and turning it.

"Understood!" Seroan shouted, grabbing a card from inside her vest. "Goldion Hammer, Safety Device Release!!" She swiped the card downwards in the console she was sitting at, the GGG symbol breaking apart on the screen to reveal a Goldion Hammer Operation screen.

"Let's do it, then!!" An unfamiliar voice shouted back at the battleground. Larean and Cainto looked below, where they had heard the voice, and saw a heavily armored vehicle propelling itself up towards them. "System Change!!" The same voice shouted, which was coming from the vehicle. The vehicle began to transform into something else, part of it shooting up above GaoKraGar. It transitioned its arms and legs, revealing something resembling a hand. GaoKraGar's right forearm began to slide back into its position on the StealthGao, the transformed vehicle finally shooting up in front of GaoKraGar.

"Hammer Connect!" Larean screamed, thrusting the half right arm that GaoKraGar had into an opening in the vehicle. The part that resembled a hand seemed to be just that, and it sprang to life, turning upright and snagging the falling part that had disconnected from it earlier while it was falling. GaoKraGar threw the caught part out in front of it, like it was presenting it to a crowd, and it began to glow a golden color. "Goldion Hammer!!" Larean shouted, the golden glow taking over the part, which closely resembled a hammer, and GaoKraGar, as well as GaoKraGar's cockpit, Larean's armor and her hair changing gold as well.

"I'll get you yet!" Kyosuke shouted, flying up towards the golden super mechanoid, only a little farther away now. Larean looked down and saw him approaching, and a small white glowing part began to slide out of the connected vehicle. GaoKraGar quickly grabbed it and pulled the hammer back, flying quickly towards the approaching KyoGrief.

"Hammer HELL!!" Larean shouted as she drove the thing glowing piece into KyoGrief's reptile face. The piece shot straight through KyoGrief's cockpit, just barely missing Kyosuke.

"What the heck?!!" Kyosuke screamed, moving to the side to avoid the glowing material. "There's no way you're taking me!" He yelled in defiance, KyoGrief beginning to glow orange, as well as Kyosuke. "Dragon Body Flame!" He continued to shout. The orange glow transformed into intense flames, forcefully driving back the golden GaoKraGar. Knowing he was beaten for the moment, Kyosuke shot straight up at full speed towards the sky, KyoGrief's flames trailing behind it. He turned back to GaoKraGar and CeoGar briefly, his same smirk on his face, though they couldn't see it. "You'll never get that close EVER again, you mortals." With those words, he disappeared behind the clouds above.

Larean started to fire up GaoKraGar's jets, ready to follow Kyosuke, but CeoGar flew in front of it in time, preventing it from pursuing. Cainto sighed, watching the J-Jewel on GaoKraGar's forehead slowly begin to lose its glow, the golden shine fading as well. "It's over Larean. Let's let it be and go home as we left," he smiled his right hand glowing as bright as ever, "together."


	13. WakeUp Calls

13 - Wake-Up Calls

All that he could see was the burning sun before him, never meant to burn that bright so close to a man's eyes. All that he could feel was the enormous weapon in his hand, so many times larger than him, that he wasn't even truly holding. All that he could hear were the distant cries of encouragement, the pleas of mercy from some and the roars of defiance from others. All that he could do with these, these feelings that had completely overcome his senses, was to take them in and throw away his very humanity to strike down life itself. So he decided on it; he used all of his remaining life to destroy so many others, slamming the incredibly over sized weapon into the shining star, the weapon's glow overcoming the star's, erasing the latter completely from existence. Now he could feel his life slipping away; he had done what he had to, and his life would also be taken one way or another. So he turned to the boy beside him, slipping off his helmet and placing it firmly on the sleeping boy's head. "It's on your shoulders, now." He was so tired now, he knew he had to sleep for a while; he closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep, just as the child was in.

-

Cainto shot up in his bed. He was panting heavily, covered in cold sweat, and his heart beating hard and fast. He had no idea what he had just experienced; it was a dream, he was sure of that, but it wasn't like anything that he had ever dreamed of. It had a strange feeling to it; it was his dream, but he wasn't really in the dream. He had been watching someone else; someone that he knew he had seen before somewhere, and they were fatigued and their mind was troubled, all while in the heat of some kind of intense battle.

It sure was out of the ordinary; he was completely stumped on what it was, but he decided to shrug it off and try to get some more sleep, because it was still early and he didn't have to get up for a few more hours. He slowly eased himself back down, resting his head on his pillow and sighing quietly. When he reached up with his right hand to wipe away some of the sweat on his forehead, he noticed that it was dimly lit; the light was slowly fading away, so he knew it must have been a little brighter than that before, maybe when he had been having the dream. He started to wonder what the dream had to do with the G-Stone in his hand; however, he heard some rustling around in the room next door, so he slipped quietly under the sheets, making sure that he wouldn't wake anyone up, and closed his eyes, slowed his breathing, and relaxed his muscles. All the while during the night, the dim glow on his right hand never disappeared.

The next morning, Cainto was awoken by the blaring of sirens, and as if on impulse, he bounded out of his bed and bolted down the corridors, flying past various GGG employees as he went. It had only been two days since the last encounter with the enemy, but looking at the intensity of Kyosuke's antagonistic ways towards Cainto and Larean, Captain Kaidou decided that it was best to be on guard every day, even if it was the day after a previous battle. Putting all of his effort into his strides, Cainto made it to the hanger in less than a minute, since his room was relatively close.

Cainto ran past the terminals near the door and straight to Leagon, where he was quickly suited up in the now familiar golden armor. A few feet away was Larean, getting suited up in front of Kigrcan, and Cainto raised his hand to wave to her. She spotted him when she was fully suited, and smiled briefly, waving back. Cainto had gained a new respect for Larean; she had easily handled Fusion and Final Fusion on her first tries, and drove away an extremely strong foe with an incredible-looking weapon. Of course, Cainto wasn't putting himself down; if it wasn't for him, GaoKraGar would've been down an arm or two.

The maintenance crew scattered to the far walls, cuing for the two Evoluder's Fusion with their respective robots. Both Cainto and Larean performed Fusion in almost perfect unison, turning and dashing out of the open hanger as CeoGar and KraGar. The two StealthGaos, appearing from seemingly nowhere, latched onto the two mechanoid's backs, granting them flight. Shooting up into the still darkened sky, the familiar face of Captain Mamoru popped up in front of both of them, halting their movement.

"Don't get ahead of yourselves you two, you don't even know where you're going yet!" Mamoru told them, jokingly smiling. Cainto became surprised when he heard Larean giggling inside of her cockpit; she was showing a completely different tone than when they had first gone to battle, and it seemed now like she was more at ease. That was when Cainto realized that she did have some difficulty the first time around; she was completely serious the whole time through the first time because she thought that she had to be, and she was nervous to show otherwise.

Cainto nodded at the image of Captain Mamoru. "Sorry about that, I guess we were getting a little ahead of ourselves," he replied, smiling back at him.

"Yeah, well try not to do that so much anymore." Mamoru looked down at the screen of the console he was sitting at briefly, and then looked back up at them. "You'll be heading south to a high-tech city called Exetropolis, where we've been notified of multiple disturbances on one side of the city." He instructed them, raising his hand up and waving. "We'll be in constant contact with you, good luck."

"Multiple disturbances, huh?" Cainto asked, Captain Mamoru's face disappearing. "The perfect wake-up call!" Larean nodded, leaning forward and blasting off southward, closely followed by Cainto.


	14. All of Us, All of Them

14 - All of Us, All of Them

It wasn't too horribly long before the two Evoluders had made it to the outskirts of the city, where they landed in order to rest a bit before confronting the disturbance. Looking out at the city, Cainto could definitely tell that it was a lot more advanced than the other cities he had been to recently -- there were monorail tracks lining the enormous metropolis, and the buildings had to be at least two times taller than the highest structures in the other cities. Even from this distance though, he could tell that the city wasn't in a normal state; there weren't many people out on the streets, and there wasn't any monorails running at all on the tracks. It was almost dead silent, and for such a proud-looking city, that definitely wasn't normal.

"Let's hurry, Larean," Cainto told his comrade, firing up the engines on the StealthGao and launching off towards the city. As he approached the silent streets of the city, he could hear something crashing in the distance, and began to pick up speed. He turned upwards so that he could view the city from the sky, giving him a better idea of what was going on and where it was happening. From what he could see, and to his surprise, there were three spots in the whole city that were being attacked, each by a separate robot. One was near the northern part of the city, where they had arrived from, and the other two weren't too far off, leaving the southern half of the city in a panic; the reason for that was because everyone from the north was fleeing there.

"I'll take the closest one." Larean interrupted Cainto's surveying, flying past him and down to the north most robot that he had spotted. Cainto quickly followed her, branching off and heading for the robot that was southwest of the north most robot. Cainto landed beside the robot, and before trying to examine it even a little, struck it in its face head-on with CeoGar's already deployed Claw Arm. The robot, which was smaller than even CeoGar, lurched back from the strike, but surprisingly didn't fall back or even show a sign of unbalance. Instead, it bounced back with a quickness that rivaled even KyoGrief's from the previous battle, landing a solid uppercut on CeoGar's jaw and sending Cainto flying upwards, jumping after CeoGar right after it had launched it into the air.

Determined to not let speed get the best of him once again, Cainto fired up StealthGao's jets and hovered out of the way of the robot's rising kick. The robot, only a short and slender robot with no notable unique features, dropped back down to the ground, unable to fly because of the lack of wings or any visual propulsion system. "Even at this size..." Cainto gritted his teeth, sure that he wouldn't be able to handle even this robot in the long run, "requesting Final Fusion!"

Meanwhile, northeast of Cainto's battle, Larean was confronting her enemy. The robot wasn't anything that resembled a human; it was more bird-like in appearance, having a long beak-like protrusion in the front and two extremely large wings. The robot was firing small missiles at Larean from a short distance away, quickly making the distance smaller as it propelled towards her. Larean had decided it was wise to fight it in the sky; if she'd have stayed on the ground, she would have been bombarded by these same missiles with much less of an option of where to evade. Despite this advantage over ground, when attempting to dodge said missiles, KraGar was only able to evade four of the six that were fired, the other two exploding on contact with the mechanoids exterior. Larean was shaken, but she was extremely adept at recovery, shooting up out of the surrounding smoke and gaining a bit of altitude over the bird robot. "Requesting Final Fusion!" She shouted.

Back at the base, the command center was active with crew members running around here and there, rushing to get the newest battle information and spec briefs to each other for evaluation. Upon hearing the almost simultaneous requests from both Cainto and Larean for Final Fusion, Captain Mamoru smirked, standing confidently in the middle of the room with his arms crossed. Seroan turned around from her console to ask him about the two requests, and he cut her off before she could ask. "You heard them both, give 'em what they want! It's a perfect time to try out the new DrillGao and LinerGao!!" He shouted, his smirk never leaving his face. Seroan simply nodded, turning back around.

"Understood! Double Program Drive!!" Seroan shouted, raising both of her hands up and balling them into fists, smashing them into two identical green glass panels on either side of her console. Hearing the scream over the communication wire, both Cainto and Larean put their mechanoid's arms out to the side, spinning around in the air, producing a green fog to block their respective foes from interrupting the process. The usual DrillGao and LinerGao instantly penetrated CeoGar's produced fog, but a silver-drilled DrillGao and grey LinerGao pierced through KraGar's. Despite the differences in appearance, the two new Gao Machines performed Final Fusion completely the same way as CeoGar's Gao Machines, GaoCeoGar and GaoKraGar emerging from their fogs as incredible as ever, the screams of their pilots just as pumped-up as before.

"GAOCEOGAR!!"

"GAOKRAGAR!!"

Cainto grinned inside of GaoCeoGar, his teeth shining off of the intense green light now coming from his right hand. "I'll show you, you little ingrate!" He mocked the robot, lunging downwards at the much smaller robot. He extended GaoCeoGar's right hand to grab the robot and drag it up into the sky, but the hand was knocked away easily, and the robots monotoned fist caught GaoCeoGar straight in the face, knocking the super mechanoid straight onto the street, decimating the surrounding buildings and ruining everything it had landed on. "Damn..." Cainto whispered to himself, trying to quickly recover from the hit, "I didn't want anything like this to happen, we shouldn't be here in the city.." He quickly brought GaoCeoGar to its feet, grabbing onto the robot's leg with GaoCeoGar's right hand and clenching its fist, demolishing the robot's leg. The robot fell to one side, unable to move, and Cainto grasped onto its head with GaoCeoGar's left hand. He crushed it easily, but the robot's remaining body was beginning to glow a faint orange that continued to get stronger every fraction of a second that passed.

"That's the most annoying thing, you know!" Cainto complained, GaoCeoGar's right forearm beginning to glow pink and spin. "It's a bit of a habit I've been seeing, I'll help you get rid of it!" Cainto plunged GaoCeoGar's right arm into the robot's abdomen, the extremely fast spinning tearing apart the rest of the robot's body in mere seconds. Scraps of metal flew everywhere, but there was no ensuing explosion like there had been with the two other robot's that Cainto had fought previously. He had begun to wonder why, when suddenly he heard a large explosion and the ground beneath GaoCeoGar's feet began to shake. "What now?!"

Larean giggled. "Sorry about that, Cainto!" She smiled, the red glow of her left hand engulfing her cockpit while she tore the wings off of her bird-like robot opposition. The robot was crashed into the ground; probably the cause of the ground-shaking explosion, since Larean had apologized for it. The robot was in smithereens, laying in a large crater that seemed to have avoided most of the large buildings surrounding the area. The robot had also already started glowing orange, prompting Larean to begin tearing it into even smaller pieces. When she saw the orange glow around the remaining whole pieces of the robot begin to shine extremely bright, she shot off into the sky, more than barely escaping the large explosion that followed. It almost seemed to her as though The Power had self destructed the robot; to protect it's secrets from the enemy, or something of the sort.

Cainto slowly approached GaoKraGar, GaoCeoGar almost completely undamaged from his battle. "That was way to easy considering what we've done in the past.." He told Larean, joining up with her and heading westward. "I still can't shake the feeling their evaluating not only my power, but yours now too." He looked down, beginning to go into a deep thought.

"It's okay, Cainto," Larean smiled, speeding up a little more, but staying at GaoCeoGar's side, "it doesn't matter what they're doing, what matters is if we beat them or not!" She optimistically told him. Cainto didn't reply; he simply raised his head up again, an excited smile on his face, and sped up towards the third robot with GaoKraGar.


End file.
